


Anatomy

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and really derek that was pretty lame, because snogging and anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an anatomy quiz coming up. This can lead nowhere good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Comic:  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30735887654/the-test-chronicle-1
> 
> Umso.

Scott is over at Stiles’ house, studying for a biology quiz on the human anatomy. He’s still a bit out of breath, having yelled at Mom while tearing out of the house that he was going to Stiles’ to study, and then biking furiously across town to his best friend’s house. Stiles naturally seats him at his desk because he’s deemed, “Too hot for the bed.”

Scott doesn’t want to know what is hot enough for that bed.

But they’re about halfway through the muscular system when the latch of Stiles’ window clicks and Derek slides in gracefully. If Scott were to try that, he’d just trip over the sill and land flat on his face. Stupid Derek and stupid gymnastics training and stupid Derek.

“Hey brat,” Derek says, kissing Stiles on the cheek and sitting down on the bed with his boyfriend. “What are you reading?”

“Ugh, human anatomy,” Stiles complains, turning a page halfheartedly. “Test in a few days.”

Scott chooses at that moment to put in his earphones and play some really loud music, but of course, Apple products choose right _now_ out of all times to fail him and do zero noise-cancelling at all. The things are making more noise _outside_ of Scott’s ears than inside. It’s like they’re deliberately defying him. Which, when it comes to technology, is par for the course. He growls and paws at his ears.

“I can help you study,” he hears Derek say. There’s something in his voice that makes Scott stop moving. He can almost feel Stiles wriggling on the bed.

“Really?” Stiles asks, curious. Also par for the course.

“Pshh, yeah,” Derek says, smirking. Scott can freaking _hear_ the smirk. But then Derek’s voice lowers and this is really, really the reason why Scott tried to drown out noises because nobody should ever hear their brother say sexy things to their best friends. Scott never, _ever_ needs to hear Derek’s voice in _seduction mode._ “But why use a textbook when you can use the real thing?”

Scott stares at the ceiling, mouth open and expression pained.

“Oh,” Stiles says, quiet. “Oh.”

The making out begins. Right on schedule. Scott points his finger inside his mouth and shoots.

“Aaaaaaaand I’m out,” he mutters to nobody in particular. He grabs his things and bikes over to Allison’s, the blurring scenery doing little to help him undo seeing his brother and his best friend macking on each other. He rings the doorbell of the Argents’ and Mrs. Argent answers the door, her eyes hard.

“Hello, Scott,” she says, green eyes flaming almost as brightly as her hair. “Allison’s upstairs.”

“Oh. Okay. I was wondering if I could talk to her…?” he asks, trailing off. Mr. Argent moves in behind his wife with his usual creepy smile.

“Go on,” he says. Mrs. Argent scoffs and turns on her heels. Scott pads slowly inside before dashing up the stairs.

“Scott, hi,” Allison says, sitting cross-legged on her bed. “What’s up?”

Scott moves to Allison’s bed and flops on it. Allison moves so that her legs are cushioned underneath his head.

“I told him we had a study group at Stiles’ place,” Scott moans, covering his eyes with his hands. “Why?!” He makes more whining noises, accompanied by small exclamations of, “How?” or “Why?!” Allison runs her hands through his hair, smiling gently.

“Less than an hour before he came there,” Scott continues, “Through the _window_.”

Allison works to stifle a giggle, still rubbing his head.

“Then he used this _awful line_ ,” Scott whines, shaking his head back and forth. “Oh my _God_ , I bet he thought of it on the way there—I _hate him_ , Derek is just _not normal_!”

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Allison looking back down at him, her brown eyes soft and smile wide.

“Well, if it helps any, you can study with me.”

Scott grins, wide and doofy, before hugging her.


	2. Makes A Little Too Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW RUDE JACKSON you can’t just point out someone else’s boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30790708341/the-test-chronicles-2  
> PENIS. JACKSON SPIES AN ERECT PENIS.

The test day finally comes, and Stiles finds he’s a lot less nervous than he thought he’d be. He sits down, cracks open the packet, and takes a peek at the questions. First up is the throat area. Easy peasy.

 _Oh this is pretty easy,_ he thinks. _I know this. Omohyoid, thyrohyoid, and…_

He stops to think for a moment to remember what Derek had said.

“And right here we have the inferior hyoidal muscles,” he had said, running Stiles’ hands over his neck, near his Adam’s apple. His skin had been flaming hot. “This one helps with circulation.”

“Okay,” Stiles had said. “Go on.”

“This one helps to swallow by opening and closing the glottis,” Derek had said slowly, maneuvering Stiles’ hands slightly over to the other side and sliding Stiles’ other hand downward towards his legs. “On the other side, this one…”

“Eep!”

The rest of the class turns to face Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski, is there a problem?” Mr. Russo asks. Stiles shakes his head furiously. “Good. Continue on with the test.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathes, face flushing. And that’s all before Jackson ruins it.

“Sir?” he asks, raising his hand and looking away from Stiles. “I’d like to change seats. I’m not sure I’m comfortable sitting next to someone who gets boners during a test.”

And Stiles’ life is suddenly over.


End file.
